To Fix a Broken Soul
by PBJFanFiction
Summary: Luna, under the peer pressure of Celestia, gets a student for her to teach. When she meets the spirit of the wind and irreparably damages herself, Luna may find that she needs someone else to lean on. Cover art made my PXLIon on DeviantArt.
1. Prologue - Lullay, Moon Princess

**Prologue - Lullay, moon princess**

In the city of Canterlot, ponies were bustling about, news presses were at work, and reporters on the prowl. News had it that Princess Luna, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, had returned.

What they couldn't have known is how broken she was.

The night of her arrival, she was laying in her room, laying on top of the new blankets of the bed as the old ones had perished hundreds of years ago. Her mind was like intricate clockwork, ticking silently as multiple thought processes went flying through her mind. Or the ticking could be the dusty old clock in the corner.

Princess Luna had recently been through an incredibly hard time. When Nightmare Moon had taken over her body in the unfortunately one sided fight within her mind, she had to watch and bear the pain of the fight between the evil deity and the princess of the sun.

Then she was on the moon for an entire millenia. Poor Luna was driven crazy over the span of the time with nothing but inanimate objects to keep her desperation at bay. When she was returned she was an empty shell that used to be the princess of dreams.

A knock at her door brought her out of her stupor. She snapped, "What?"

The gentle voice of Celestia, the white princess pony asked to be let in. Luna opened the door up and sat up in her bed.

"What doth thee needeth?" Luna muttered.

Celesta walked up to the edge of the bed and sat on it. She hugged Luna, who didn't hug back. "I missed you."

"I did miss thee too."

"Do you remember the lullaby I used to sing you?" Luna nodded. "After you left, I actually finished the song…"

"Thee didst?"

"I revised it, per se. It was more of a sad song I sung to you every single night as I raised the moon."

"Can thee sing it to me one more time?" Luna asked quietly.

Celestia gave a warm smile, cleared her throat and started to sing softly as Luna laid in bed.

"Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind…"

A silence was bestowed upon them. Celestia looked down to find her sister crying softly, eyes squeezed shut.

Then she suddenly found herself on the cold marble floor outside Luna's private chambers. The door shut with magic. Celestia sighed and stood up. She knew that this was going to be the case - the question was if Luna would ever forgive her.

* * *

Inside the chambers, Luna's eyes were shut and she was asleep.

Meanwhile her mind was wandering through the dream realm for the first time in a thousand years. Many odd rectangles of ponies' dreams spinning around her, moving swiftly to accompany the first use in a thousand years.

She took a step forward, shooting what would be kilometers in the living world forward, halting in front of a darkly shrouded dream. It was a nightmare. Luna looked into the dream, to find the source of the nightmare. She sighed and stepped into the dream.

Inside the dream, she defeated her first nightmare, then stepped out of the now happily dreaming civilian.

She patrolled dreams the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, the two sisters sat next to each other eating breakfast in a small room with a relatively small sized table. Celestia had eaten most of her breakfast, while Luna only had a small bite out of the already small plate of food.

Celestia motioned for her to eat at least something. Luna was silent still, but started to eat a bit of food. After a solid half hour, only half the plate was missing.

"What is wrong, Luna?" Celestia questioned.

"Nothing."

"You know, you're being really anti-social."

"I care not." Luna looked down at her food.

"You need to do something about yourself, maybe a student perhaps could bring some life back into you?"

"Doth thee very much bethink I'm lifeless?" Luna asked. Celestia said nothing in return. "Very well. I'll taketh a student if it be true thee very much bethink so."

Celestia smiled and said, "You know there will be many ponies willing to learn from you. You just need the motivation to actually go through and select your pony."

Luna nodded. She ate the rest of her breakfast and they both left the room.

* * *

The next day, Celestia entered Luna's private chambers with a small pile of papers. "Well, maybe less ponies than I anticipated, but then again, you literally only just came back. No beings save for old dragons may know who you are, anyways."

Luna took the papers in her own magic and looked at them. There were at least a good fifty ponies who sent in applications for studentry. She sighed and looked at the top one. This pony knew absolutely nothing about anything Luna would be interested in teaching, and probably just wanted the media attention. It went in the bin.

Through all fifty-four ponies only five ponies had actually shown interest or profession in the subjects of the night princess, and of those five was one who didn't actually have a job. This pony was a hobbyist in observing the moon and stars, and he used his small telescope to chart some stars. He was relatively young and fit the item perfectly.

"This pony seemeth fit to beest a student." She floated the paper to Celestia, who nodded.

"Very well. I'll see him to you in the coming week."

"This is hard worketh, wherefore doth I needeth a student?" Luna asked.

"You need someone to also bring you into the modern world, sister. Your speech patterns are a little out of date." Luna winced. "Good now. I guess I behold fia to this."

Celestia smiled and left Luna's private chambers. Her smile faltered as she walked down the hall, looking at the pony's handwritten paper. Her sister made an odd decision, but she wouldn't question it. She turned a corner and disappeared from the Lunar Hall.


	2. Chapter 1 - Cry Me a River

Agithos: I do plan to continue this story however not on a strict time regimen. Do hope you keep up with this though ^-^

Also please feel free to hit me up on PMs and chat! I love discussing lots of things :)

Chapter 1: Cry Me a River

* * *

Shining Star received the letter he had hoped to find. He was going to be a personal student of Princess Luna! He was being quick about packing his few belongings he wanted to take with him.

Apparently accommodation was provided at the castle. He could sell the apartment if so need be, which is a great help.

The reason Star wanted to be the student of Princess Luna was because of his fascination of the stars and the night sky. He always believed that the night always had something over the day. He made sure to write that in the handwritten letter he wrote:

Dear Princess Luna of the Night,

I'd like to be a student of your own. I'm a stallion who has an acute skill for charting stars. I have experience with smaller telescopes, and have charted the stars and constellations multiple times.

I have always enjoyed night more than day, for the sole fact that charting stars is interesting compared to the solar investigators.

I don't really have much more to say. Thanks for considering my letter.

Shining Star

Star didn't really like the letter he wrote anyways, but it was good enough.

Finally came the time for him to leave. He shifted his wings through the bags he carried and left the small apartment, locking the door behind him.

Manehattan was always an interesting city. Bustling with life yet empty. Star didn't take too much notice to that fact, as he had lived here for years already, working small jobs using his trusty black telescope.

He spread his wings and took to the sky. It was noon time, and had time for food before leaving. He swung down to a café he went to often.

Walking in caught the attention of the barista in the shop. He waved at Star. "Hey Star! You want your usual thing or what?"

Star smiled. "You know it. How's business?"

"Fine, if a bit slow. Why'd you bring your telescope here?"

Star looked back at the bags he had on his back. "I'm headed to Canterlot now. I have become Princess Luna's personal student."

The barista's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." Star shook his head. "Man, well done! I guess sticking with your job worked out well."

Star chuckled. The barista (whose name was Barry, no joke) gave him his lunchtime food. Star paid for the food and sat at a table.

Someone must have overheard the conversation. A pony approached my table. She had a pink coat with a white mane that neatly braided down to her shoulders. "I couldn't help but hear that. You're going to be Princess Luna's student?"

Star nodded, as he was in the middle of eating his food, and it would be rude to talk with your mouth full.

"Cool! I've always imagined being a student of the princess. But there are two of them now! How interesting!"

Star looked to a clock on the wall. His train was going to arrive soon. Finishing his food with haste, he said goodbye to the pony and flew off to the station.

As he flew towards the station, a pegasus flew down on him suddenly and he spiraled out of control. There was a sickening crack and tinkle noise as Star hit the ground. He got up and quickly made sure the older pony was okay.

He then felt something odd. He looked back at his bag to find the one holding the telescope at an odd shape. Pulling it off revealed that the telescope was snapped in two and one of the lenses was broken.

Star stared at the telescope, not able to easily find words. He saved up the bits as a child to earn enough to get this telescope. He's had it for many years. Now it lay broken from a simple accident, something that wrenched a little part of his heart.

The pegasus who instigated the accident was gone. Star was left to pick up the pieces and put it back in his bag.

He ran the rest of the way to the train station. He managed to get in the Canterlot train just as it was leaving. Taking his seat he checked to make sure everything was okay. His books were fine, small money bag unburst, and only his telescope seemed to be damaged.

For the entire train journey his head was ticking like clockwork. This was an excellent opportunity, but the letter Celestia sent Star listed the potential dangers. Luna was unstable. She was like a ticking time bomb. After being freed from Nightmare Moon, she went into a recluse. She only seemed to accept a student out of her sister's request.

He was willing to take the risks to learn all he could about star charting. It was foretold by his cutie mark anyways.

Star got off the train, stretching stiff limbs from the long journey. Breathing in the fresh air to remove the motion sickness from the train, Shining Star started the long walk across Canterlot.

The snuffy rich ponies did turn up noses on the busy streets, not that it bothered Star much. He was busy checking out the sights the city had to offer. He had never been to Canterlot before, this was his very first time in the mountain-set city.

Walking through a park he saw some fillies and colts spending the weekend playing together. It reminded him of a very dark part of his soul.

He was alone. His family all passed, he was an only child who gained inheritance at a young adult age. He has never found a special somepony, devoting all his life and soul into his studies. He still had few friends, but there was a hole to fill in his heart.

He shook his head, regained a smile and kept walking.

He eventually made it to the castle. There were two guards on post outside the main gates of the castle.

"Halt, sir," the one on the left said, "What you come here for?" Star unfolded the letter embossed with the solar seal. The guard skimmed over the text and it clicked. "Oh! You're Luna's new student! Come on in then." The gates swung open and the guard motioned him inside.

Star followed the guard up to the main palace entrance. "Just follow the signage." Star thanked the guard and went inside.

There was one thing apparent: signing was minimal. He followed the arrows regardless and ended up in a line of nobles. He presumed this was the audience for Princess Celestia, so he waited.

The pony in front of Star turned around. He was a unicorn. The noble sniffed and asked, "What's a commoner like you doing here?" His voice echoed along the halls softly.

"I'm here because I can." Star hated the nobles and for good reason. They could buy those fancy houses and they don't support the people who need money and are starving because they can't get their heads out of their own asses.

The noble in front of Star had entered the throne room. Star was trying to breath calmly. You're only seeing the PRINCESS OF EQUESTRIA. No pressure!

"Next please come forward." The guard said. Star sighed and pushed through the doors into the throne room.

The first impression was that is was HUGE. The roof was a good 50 feet up. The room was empty save for a red carpet running through the middle of the room towards the throne, which seated the one and only Equestrian princess. Star also noticed some wood scaffolding to the left of Celestia's throne.

"And who are you?"

Celestia spoke, she spoke to you, Star.

"Uh, greetings, your highness." Star awkwardly bent his knees to lower himself closer to the ground.

"Rise, little one. What is your name, and what do you require?"

Star took a shaky breath. "My name is Shining Star and-"

"Guard! Is this the last pony for this afternoon?"

"Yes, your highness."

The white princess nodded. She stood from her throne and walked down the stairs towards Star. He backed up a couple steps in automation.

Celestia stopped before him. "Welcome, Shining Star."

Star was shaking in his skin. He looked up at the head taller princess and replied, "Uhh… Thank you, princess."

Princess Celestia shook her head. "If you're the student of my sister, is there need for formalities?"

He hesitated then shook his head. Celestia then held out a hoof to him. Tentatively, Star shook hooves with the princess of Equestria.

"Now, follow me please, Shining."

"Star sounds better."

Celestia nodded then turned and walked towards a previously invisible side door. Walking through it found them in a maze of hallways. Celestia navigated them knowing them off the back of her hoof, while Star followed.

Eventually they both turned into a darker and slightly blue tinted hallway. The roof had some sort of glitter on it, giving the impression of a starry sky. There was one door on the end, and five on either side.

Celestia walked right up to the end of the hallway and knocked. "Luna, Shining Star is here."

A blue magic wrung the doorknob and the door opened rather eerily. Celestia stepped aside and Star peered into the room.

The room wasn't quite as tall as a throne room. The entire room felt a lot smaller than a lot of the halls in the palace. The room was very navy blue colored.

Sitting on a couch was Princess Luna herself. She had a neutral expression, a blank poker face looking at him.

"Cometh in here, Shining Star."

Star took small steps into the personal room of the night princess herself. Princess Luna cracked a small smile at his general amazement. "Doth my dwelling amuse thee?"

Star's head turned to face Luna. "Guess so." He then turned to her and bowed.

"Rise, student." Star stood.

"Listen. I did not want thou studentry in all fairness. At least thee like my teachings which we will begin tonight. Go to your private chambers and get settled, Shining Star."

Star nodded, feeling at least a little hurt. Surely Luna didn't just want to throw such an opportunity out the window? He shrugged and left the room.

Celestia was there, and Star followed her to one of the doors in the starry hall. He pushed the door open to find a less lavish but still fancy room.

"You get settled in. I'll come talk to you in an hour before tea."

(Side note: 'Tea' is English/Kiwi for dinner.)

Celestia shut the door, leaving Star alone in the room. He put the bags in a corner and flopped down on the bed.

He had actually become a student of a princess. It was a very odd situation.

* * *

Luna sat in the soft chair, looking out the window at the city below. She hadn't gotten any of her duties yet, so she had time to relax.

She was thinking about Shining Star. He was an odd character. The stallion had a telescope from the tubular bag that he had around his back.

Luna got out of the chair and wandered out of her quarters. She found the room assigned to Shining Star and knocked.

"Come in."

Luna opened the door and walked in. Star noticed her presence pretty fast. "Oh, good evening, princess."

Luna nodded her head. "Evening. I came in to talk to thee about thou plans." Star nodded. "So our lessons will be at night. Thou telescope would be sufficient, but a more powerful device would work. Before that, my sister insists that I get out of this… Old speak. I've had attempts at it already… I guess it's … rubbing off on me.

"I can help with that I guess." Shining Star confirmed that her plans were good.

"Alright. I will take my leave. See you at supper." Luna took her leave, trotting over to the throne room to help Celestia with royal duties.

* * *

Celestia sat on her throne listening to some noble prattling on about more upper class privileges and the like. She quickly denied the nobles offer and sent her off.

Luna came up and sat on the stair below Celestia. "I can help thee if you needeth it so." Celestia agreed help was a good idea.

While Luna dealt with some other pony, Celestia thought about the pony, Shining Star. When she gave the idea to Luna to get a student, in reality she was trying to get Luna something she needed most at this point in her life.

* * *

Luna told the civilian to dawdle off for he had been talking nonsense about something or other. She let Celestia take the reins again as she thought deeply.

What was Celestia thinking about getting her a student? It was a good question. Was it actually just to get someone educated in the workings of the night? Or was it a plot to make her life worse?

Luna decided to leave Celestia. She was better at doing her job anyways, so Luna went off to the Night Gardens.

There, the gardens were made shortly after Luna's imprisonment. It was made as a memorial and a verry sorrowful sorry.

Luna just laid down there. Cold and calculating, Luna was far from any positive feeling.

She sat down in the single dark oak bench, by a small pond and let go. The tears flowed openly, and the pent up anger got released in the outburst of sadness.

Luna couldn't stop crying. Every time she cried a river for the thing she has done, another arises like a fresh scar. She was truly broken. She thought she was unfixable, a wrench in the works that couldn't be unharmed from the cognitive gears of any feeling in her mind.

Nightmare Moon. The clean up jobs that Celestia made her do. Everything felt like ponies were just throwing stones at her. Blaming her for everything Celestia did.

She spent so much time crying her sorrows that she missed dinner entirely, and no one thought to look for her in the gardens.

* * *

When Luna didn't turn up for dinner, Celestia and Star were both worried. The guards have been searching and can't find her anywhere.

When Celestia thinks something smart. "Star, go to the Lunar Gardens. She might be there." Shining Star was quick to obey her, rushing off in the direction of the gardens.

The garden was beautiful. Star casually trotted along the path, looking for Luna. He stopped when he heard a sniffle and then someone sobbing loudly.

Following the noise, he found Luna. She was sitting on a dark oak bench, hooves on her face, makeup slurred by the power of tears.

Shining Star walked up to the princess. "Are you okay, princess?" He muttered.

Luna's head snapped to his. Her eyes were bloodshot. Star also noticed her hair wasn't waving around, it was hanging heavy on her head.

"Do you think I'm okay?" Luna snapped. Star slowly approached the bench and sat on it.

He became a shoulder for Luna to cry on, basically.

He tried to get some answer out of her. "Why out here?"

"No one-" Luna sniffled, "-thinks to look for me here…"

"So you come here to…"

Luna looked at Star. Suddenly her eyes hazed over, becoming essentially black eyes with white pupils. "HOW DARE THOUST ACCOST ME IN A TIME OF WEAKNESS?" Her voice was magically amplified.

Suddenly Luna turned from a small princess into a figure very similar to Nightmare Moon.

Shining Star was now thoroughly scared. His ears were still ringing as she picked him up in magic. "DOST THEE TRY TO WEAKEN ME!" She threw Star out to the enterance to the gardens. There was a sickening snap as his left wing broke. He made haste in running away.

Meanwhile Luna's eyes returned to normal and her coat regained her usual hue, and she sank to the ground, crying her own puddle of tears.

Shining Star ran as fast as he could towards the dining chamber, where Celestia was eating some cake.

Celestia damn near choked on that cake as he kicked those doors in with blood along his left side. She rushed to help him. "What in the name of the Sun happened?"

Star had already passed out from the pain. Celestia called paramedic ponies to take Star to the palace infirmary.

Luna felt an unpardonable guilt. She walked into her quarters. "It's easier to end the pain…"

She opened the bottom dresser drawer. Under the winter jacket too small for her was an ancient rusted dagger. She lifted it out of its place and looked at it. With a spell, it was sharp and no rust was present.

She lifted the large knife to the position on her chest where her heart was. She looked up and screamed, "LET IT END NOW!" She put as much magical force as she could into the plunge.

But nothing happened. Luna looked down to find a golden aura wreathed around the knife. She looked to see Celestia at the doorway, looking about to burst into tears.

"LET ME DIE!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs. Celestia's eye leaked a tear. "No. you're not leaving me again."

"PLEASE!" Luna pleaded, crying off the rest of the makeup that survived the guilt tears.

"No. I'm not letting go."

"Sister…" Luna was showing signs of magical fatigue. Suddenly, the knife shot backwards into the wall. Luna collapsed, awake but magically exhausted.

"Please…" Luna whispered, "I can't let someone die because of me again." Celestia threw the knife out the window and into the jagged rock below.

She turned around and hugged Luna. Luna still had the occasional spark from her horn, but she had used too much exertion into the magic. Celestia and Luna both cried softly, cradling each other, knowing they loved each other, and would not let the other die, at any cost.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lulamoon

**Agithos: I've always enjoyed the simpler stories as well. I always oddly feel like I write sadder stories better than happier ones. (Yes, this is a sad story)**

 **Alright so I got no sleep last night thinking about this bloody story after I wrote the last chapter :P so here's another one. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: This chapter is dark.**

 **Chapter 2: Lulamoon**

Shining Star sat at a dining table, eating some tomato soup for dinner. His left wing was bound up in a cast that left him rather off balance. He hated it.

Princess Luna was present. Neither of them traded words, just a mutual share of side glances. After a long hard silence Luna spoke, "I… I'm sorry for doing that." Star looked up from his food. She was looking down, hair looking a little less wavy than usual.

Shining Star was scared of Luna now. He'd seen her power firsthand and rather painfully at that. He'd been stuck in that infirmary for a good 15 hours.

Luna planned to start her lessons tonight. She had gone to the previously rather abandoned observatory to bring down a large drum telescope. The idea was to see what he knew already.

"Are you… ready to start lessons tonight?" Luna asked hesitantly to Shining Star.

Star had finished his dinner, so he stood up and nodded his head. Meanwhile in his head he was a little past worried.

Celestia was oddly not present at the table that night. She had gone to do something of importance down in Ponyville. But Star wished he had her support as of late.

Star followed Luna down the hall of stars. Even under the relatively calm guise he had he was secretly panicking.

Luna walked into her chambers. He followed, and then subsequently dropped his mouth.

He always wanted the telescope sitting right there behind an open glass door to the balcony. It was extremely expensive and many famous observers used them.

Luna chuckled at Star's awe. "This is actually rather small of a telescope. I don't actually get around to using them often."

Star said, "So what are we doing tonight?" Celestia lowered the sun early so she could do her duties, therefore it was starry rather early.

"Tonight, I want to see exactly how much you know. We'll start with the easier stuff and work up in difficulty. The telescope has been set up properly, are you ready to begin?" Star nodded. And so started the very first teaching Luna ever gave. She floated over a chart with the stars she chose to rise.

"Alright. Let's see you find Polaris, now."

The lesson continued for a good five hours. Spanning late into the night, Luna managed to find where he shone and where he needed improving his skills in astronomy.

His star charting was excellent, finding certain stars were no problem for him, and he knew most of the constellations out that night. Star however didn't seem to know much about the Moon. Of course, giving Luna's control over the moon, that would be what she thought. Shining Star definitely had the aptitude she had hoped.

During the lesson, Luna felt off. She didn't know why, but she passed it as anxiety for teaching the young adult.

Their lesson concluded, and Luna wheeled the telescope in. "You did really well, Shining Star. I look forward to the next lesson."

It was then that he noticed.

Luna had yet to clean up after her attempted suicide, and even though the knife was gone it had been obvious something happened. "Why is there blood… what?"

Luna put a hoof to her temple, massaging it. "Nothing happened here, Star. You go to bed and prepare to learn more about the Moon tomorrow."

Star nodded and left, leaving Luna to her own devices. As soon as he left, the odd feeling stopped, which thoroughly confused Luna. She lay down in bed, shut the door and entered the dream realm to conquer nightmares once again.

Shining Star lay in his bed, wondering what happened that night. He yawned with gaping jaws and decided it would be better for another day. He would talk to Luna or Celestia tomorrow.

The next morning brought Celestia back. She knocked on Star's door, waking him up. "Come in."

Celestia looked in, smiling warmly. "Good morning. I take it your first lesson went well?" She got a nod in reply. "Great. Come meet me in the dining hall for breakfast. We must talk."

After Celestia left, Shining Star got up and headed to the dining hall. Celestia was only present. "Ah, Star. Come sit. I'm afraid what we will discuss is not as pleasant as you hope." Star sat himself down.

"Now, what happened in the gardens last night?" Star's eyes narrowed. He said, "You told me to look into the gardens. I did. She was a wreck when I got there. She then went fucking bat-shit crazy and flung me with magic." He ruffled his good wing. "Her eyes were all weird too-"

"What?"

"Black eyes, white pupils? She like turned a few shades darker as well."

Celestia now understood. "I think she's more broken than I thought… Star. This is important. I need you to help her."

"What?" Star asked.

"She's going through an incredibly hard time. I can't do it on my own. Can you help me?" Star nodded hesitantly. "Good."

"Can I ask a question?" Star asked.

"Sure."

"What happened two nights ago, after I broke my wing?" Celestia bit her lip. "What do you need to hide, Celestia?"

"Luna… she tried to kill herself." Star's eyes widened. "She was a wreck, she didn't mean to hurt you. It drove her over the edge."

"And you stopped her I'm presuming?" Celestia nodded. "I'll try to help her. I can tell even me learning from her seems to make her feel better."

Celestia nodded her head in agreement. "Continue your lessons, Star. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need help." Celestia stood. "Good day, Shining Star." She left the dining room, leaving Star to finish his breakfast alone.

Star finished his food and left the room. He headed to go find Luna. Finding she was asleep rested his case and he went to the main lobby to go check out Canterlot for the day. Walking into the main hall he found that there was some sort of event being set up.

Star asked a random pony levitating some sort of ribbon, "What's happening here?"

The pony turned to him with a puzzled look. "You don't know the Grand Galloping Gala?" Shining Star shook his head. "It's some fancy party with nobles and the like. I'd presume as you are Princess Luna's student that you'd be allowed to attend, not like you may have much choice."

Star sighed. "I hate some of the nobles."

The mare giggled. "I know, right? They're annoyingly stuffy sometimes, but when there is a room full of them? Oh, and also those toadies."

"Toadies?"

"Ponies who follow popular people around in hopes of getting noticed or… ahem, courting them." The mare fixed the ribbons onto something on the roof and her horn dimmed. "So, what's it like being a student to a princess?"

"So-and-so. Luna's a bit… unstable, you could say. I guess a thousand years can't you keep sane. However she does recognize my skill in astronomy. I kinda feel a bit proud, I guess."

"I can see how you would be. I personally would have loved to be noticed a bit more."

"Hey, um, what is your name, then? You're the first person I've really been able to talk to here."

"It's Emerald, you?"

"Shining Star."

Emerald giggled, "You know your name completely fits your entire persona. You're a princess' student, you study the stars, and you also have a star for a cutie mark. Well, multiple, but regardless."

Star noticed that Emerald's cutie mark was that of a green gemstone, presumably an emerald. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you then. Maybe I'll see you at the gala tomorrow night?" Shining Star shrugged and said. "Do you need any help? I find it hard to do anything when all your lessons are at night."

Emerald nodded. "Help would be appreciated. You can maybe help me by flying…" She noticed his broken wing. "Oh."

Star diverted her eyes and said, "Yeah, bad accident. Wrecked my wing for a good couple weeks." Emerald winced.

"Well, you could help move some of those stacked tables and spreading them out here," Emerald said, "I can handle the chairs."

Some time later, there were a good amount of tables and chairs set up, enough to host a decent crowd. Star and Emerald bumped hooves. "That was not too fun," Star commented. Emerald murmured approval.

By then it was approaching lunch. Emerald turned to Star. "Would you like to go and hang out? You seem like a cool pony." Star shrugged and they walked out the front doors. "I think lunch is in order," Emerald said as Star's stomach gurgled.

Before exiting the castle land proper, Star held out a hoof, stopping Emerald. "Just remember that I'm a student of a princess. There may be a few reporters wanting answers." Emerald nodded, and they left the castle proper.

Nothing happened at first wandering the streets of Canterlot, looking for a place to eat food. It was relatively calm, and none of the nobles too too much notice. Lunch was eaten in peace. However, nearing the castle, Star took notice of a couple pegasi following them.

Evading them was easy, though. It was as simple as walking back into the castle.

Celestia was now in the main lobby, and she waved as she saw them, they walked up to her. "Good afternoon, Celestia," said Shining Star, and Emerald bowed to her.

"Good afternoon, Star. Who is this pony you're with?"

"Her name is Emerald." Emerald stood up. "I helped her set up some tables and we're acquaintances, I guess."

Celestia smiled. "So you have already made a friend in Canterlot, I see?" She chuckled. "Luna was looking for you, I think. You might find her in the observatory." Her horn lit up and a bell chime played out of nowhere. A servant was there quickly.

"Take Star to the observatory room, please." The guard bowed and motioned for Star to follow him. He did so.

The guard led Shining Star up to the observatory, located near the top of the castle.

Walking in, Star immediately noticed the large, and by large I mean something like two feet, telescope resting below the dome-shaped roof. There was a platform with multiple little bells and whistles which no doubt control the telescope itself. The large telescope has multiple large metal beams holding it up.

Luna herself was standing, facing away from the door, looking at the telescope. She seemed to be zoned out, and didn't hear the door creaking open. She placed a hoof on the telescope and brushed it, loosening dust. She coughed as some of it worked it's way into her lungs. She turned around, still coughing. "Hello again, Shining Star."

Luna watched Shining Star smile and greet her. Once again, the heavy feeling bestowed her again as she saw him. Luna had multiple causes in this case. She was incapable of love. It was either something in his or her fur, some sort of internal reaction or just a plain coincidence. She was going with the third option at this point.

"I think you may have noticed the giant telescope. No, we will not be using it, but we will be using the observatory tonight. Now, there is something I must ask you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"You know what happened. I ask of you never to speak of it out of your mouth again."

"That is hardly a question-"

"Silence! You know…" Luna leaned into Star's face. "Don't you…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Luna stepped back, grabbed Shining Star's hoof and planted it right where her heart is. "Right. There."

"I honestly have no idea!" Luna's horn lit up, then faltered. "You're lying," Luna said.

Shining Star said nothing.

"You know…" Luna's voice was at a whisper. Star nodded. "I knew you would find out eventually."

Shining Star turned heel and bolted out of the room, door slamming shut behind him, sending the noise echoing through the room. Luna nearly missed the whispers.

 _Well done._

Luna looked around frantically, searching for the disembodied voice that didn't seem to exist.

 _If he knows your mistakes, what is there to lose now?_ The voice came from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time.

Luna cried out, "Who are you? What do you want?"

 _It's simple, Lulamoon._ Luna became puzzled. She never heard that name before, but it sounded familiar.

"Who is that pony you are adressing?"

 _Why, you of course._ The dome opened up on it's own and a breeze coiled in through the opening. _Do you not know your true self?_ The voice seemed to laugh. _You'll know in due time._ The voice seemed to belong to no gender or race, and carried around with the wind.

"Please stop, whoever you are! My name is Luna! That's the only name I have!"

 _Oh, believe me, you do not know…_ The wind picked up. Luna's vision brightened until she was engulfed in a white light.

* * *

Luna's vision died down and she could see. Rain was pummeling the courtyard of the… castle in the Everfree? Luna walked up into the main entrance. Inside was pandemonium, with maids and servants running back and forth with towels - some bloodsoaked. None noticed her.

Luna ran in the direction of the mares carrying clean towels. Was that that she heard a low yell, which resonated in her heart. The path let to the infirmary of the old castle, and when Luna ran in she screeched her hooves to a halt and stared in mute horror.

There was a large light blue alicorn on the bed…

Er, giving birth.

The alicorn mother-to-be looked up at the sky and screamed. Then Luna noticed other figures at the bed. There was some unknown mares, all alicorns, and…

Celestia herself, as tall as Luna was now, stood before the bed, and there was another alicorn supporting the blue one, most likely a nurse.

Then a few key points clicked. Celestia's hair was pink, which Luna only knew from early childhood before she grew the age to earn the hair she has. All the other maid were alicorns, the towels which covered their wings.

Luna watched in mute horror (not like she could talk anyways) as the baby was delivered. Luna among all the other watched. The baby was delivered, but then came the blood.

Luna had to watch as the poor mare bled out, dying from childbirth. The nurse leaned in as the mother whispered something. Then the blue alicorn's eyes glazed over.

"She said Lulamoon." Luna's eyes widened and she looked at the newborn child.

It was _her._ With the right blue hair, dark blue coat, and alicorn race, it looked _exactly_ like her.

Lulamoon. Luna moon. **Luna.**

The revelation came as all the other ponies save Celestia, the nurse, the baby Luna, and the dead mother _disappeared_. Baby Luna started to cry.

The young Celestia held young Luna, crying crocodile tears with her. But something was wrong. The nurse looked a little like an older Celestia, with a less white coat and different hue hair. But there was no denying it.

The mother that had delivered Luna and paid the ultimate price for it was not the mother of Celestia. The nurse standing across kneeled down as the dead body faded away into the darkness. The entire scene melted, leaving a black void with nothing but these three,

"Celestia. Take care of her." There was an explosion outside, and the nurse ran out and faded away, leaving only Celestia and Lulamoon left. As more sounds of explosion and fighting came to be closer, Celestia disappeared. Baby Luna was left alone, crying into the darkness. Nobody came to rescue her. But a smoky pony appeared, picked baby Luna up and hushed her.

"Hush now, Lulamoon. You're safe now."

The smoke pony disappeared and suddenly the Lulamoon rapidly aged before her eyes.

Then the white halls of a hospital appeared again, this time with the figment Luna arching her back in pain, muscles spasming to release the child within. There was no one there but a white smoke in a pony shape, staring at her.

Time sped up again, this time with Luna and a… child with her. Luna was crying over a white body.

Luna stepped over to find out it was Celestia's body. Mauled with wounds, horn removed and wings ripped off, vision Luna used her… _one wing_ to cover her child's eyes.

Upon a closer look revealed a fatal chest wound. Older Luna wailed into the sky, "Why? Why me? WHYYY…" She broke down into sobs.

Everything blurred again. This time it was… Luna's body, with her own child crying over it. Right-age Luna looked to find she was cut open, guts spilled on the grass that appeared.

Suddenly the entire landscape appeared. It was a desolate wasteland, with Luna's child staring at three gravestones. She was as tall as Celestia and had waving blue molding into magenta hair, which looked like a sunrise.

Luna's child collapsed. Luna looked up, and saw the moon and sun forced together, chunks of rock broken apart.

The other alicorn's horn lit up, and there was a horrible grating sound as the sun and moon both set for the last time.

Everything faded to black.

 _You see now?_ The voice taunted her. _You know now, Princess Lulamoon of the Night._

Luna tried to scream, but no noise came out. She felt herself dematerializing, as ghosts and souls surrounded her with sullen faces. Luna picked out Celestia, Luna's child and the mothers of both Luna and Celestia.

The pain ended and she awoke into the real world. Unfortunately Luna was suspended in the air, high above the clouds.

It was negative degrees up there, and Luna's wings froze up as she fell through the cloud layers. She saw the opening of the observatory and fell toward it, screaming as she fell.

She could move her wings now, so she shot them out just before she hit the ground. She heard a sickening snap way too far before she would have been safe, and plummeted the rest of the way to the ground.

 _Oh, what a shame._

* * *

Shining Star got woken early by a knock at his bedroom door. He wandered over to his door and opened it.

Before him beheld Luna. But her right wing was horribly disfigured, her back legs were horribly broken, and…

Her horn was clean cut in two.


	4. Chapter 3 - Permanent Problems

**No reviews yet :(**

 **This story is meant to be kinda sad but comforting as well. I seem to write more sad songs and stories than happy ones. I really want to get the happy ending of my story, and that's what keeps me going. The story only gets darker and sadder, so if you can't handle it I don't blame you. I can still cry sometimes lol**

 **Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support!**

 **PBJ**

Chapter 4: Permanent Problems

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Luna cracked open her eyes, only to close them again because of the blinding light. She slowly opened her eyes, and yet even her eyes were out of focus. Everything was blurry.

Then came the pain. Her entire body shook with stabs of pain down her spine. She yelled in agony.

There was a sound of an impact on wood, and voices of some pony.

Her eyes were gaining focus. She could make out the speaking form of…

Celestia. The name burnt like a fresh wound. If what she saw was true, then Celestia… was not her sister. She refused to believe it.

"-Luna! Say something! Can you hear me?" Celestia's voice faded into life and Luna's eyes focused. "Si…" Luna's throat was so dry, she couldn't finish even one word. Celestia had tears rolling down her face. She moved closer to the edge of the bed. "You've been out for an entire week!"

Luna slowly shook her head. The tiny neck movement caused a splitting migraine right on her forehead. Not a good time to try magic yet.

Luna had crawled from the observatory to Shining Star's room and got help from him. She was found bloody and battered, dragging herself along her front hooves in desperation to survive the fall that nearly claimed her life.

"Where is Shining Star? I want to speak to him," Luna croaked. Celestia nodded then leaned out the door and whispered something. She leaned back in. "He's on the way."

Luna and Celestia waited for Star to arrive. When he did, he rushed over to the side of the Moon princess. "Are you okay, Luna?"

"I don't feel okay… I have a splitting headache that feels like my horn has been ripped off!"

Star was silent. "About that. Luna, there is some very unfortunate news we have for you. Actually, two or three."

"What could be wrong with me?"

"Well, first, the doctor found out your bones are extremely weak. I'm guessing a thousand years on the Moon would have caused that."

"What's worse?"

"Your back right hind leg is crippled. We have no idea how long it will take to heal, but with the combination of your weak bones and the fall you had, it may be permanent."

Luna could already feel a tear threatening to spill over. "And the worst?"

Star sighed. He grabbed a mirror. "Luna, I'm afraid this is the worst thing that can happen to any horned pony."

"No. You don't mean…"

Shining Star held the mirror up for Princess Luna. Her eyes opened wide and she was on the verge of tears. "No…"

Her horn was ruggedly snapped near the base. The white bone inside with many air pockets inside them gaped open, showing just how destroyed she was.

Luna demanded, "Where is the broken horn?!" When it was passed to her, she tried to put the horn back where the base was, tears spilling over her cheeks and wetting her fur. In a last attempt, she tried to make the horn float with her magic. She saw visible sparks come from her forehead, and felt a hot sensation. She eventually gave up and started sobbing, crying in loud bouts that made more tears flow. She was never going to be able to do magic again.

Shining Star stood right next to Princess Luna, trying his hardest not to break down like he did the day before. Celestia was also letting tears flow.

Luna suddenly leaned over and embraced Shining Star. He was quite shocked but returned the embrace with kind.

Luna let go and looked at him. She asked, "Will you help me? Please." Shining Star have a nod of affirmation, and Luna pulled him into another hug. This time, Star truly was the shoulder to lean on.

 _Three days later_

Luna woke up yawning and stretching her forelegs. She was back in her private chambers. She sat up and went to get out of bed, and came face first with a wheel chair. Reality came crashing down and she weeped for her soulless self. She was able to walk now however. Luna stepped down and automatically shifted off her crippled leg. It was permanently disfigured now. She walked awkwardly to her bathroom only for her to try to use magic to open the door and walk straight into it.

The first thing Luna saw was her own reflection. Her eyes were puffed and slightly red. There were wet tear trails down her face.

The pushed her hanging head of hair aside and looked at the broken horn. The holes in the bone were closing up, but the jagged split was still there.

Luna kept her broken-off horn in a box on her bedside table.

She was still crying as she opened the door and immediately hobbled to the toilet.

She sat and emptied her bladder. After a minute she got off. She picked up a toothbrush from the counter and shoved it to the back of her throat, triggering a gag reflex. She emptied the contents of last night into the porcelain bowl.

She spat out the bile and flushed the toilet. After washing and not bothering to put on makeup (it would wash off from the tears anyways) she made to the dining hall.

Celestia was already there with Shining Star. She warmly smiled as Luna sat at the table. "You're finally out of that wheel chair." Luna nodded and forgot she can't use magic again - she tried to pick up the fork with magic. "Argh!" Celestia's smile faltered as Luna picked up the fork with a hoof and speared the egg with it.

Breakfast was then eaten in silence. Luna dropped the fork twice and it clattered across the floor both times. "Fucking seriously?"

When Luna finished her breakfast she noticed Celestia had left, leaving only Star left in her presence. Star politely waited for Luna to finish her breakfast then stacked all the plates manually.

Star turned to Luna. "Were you okay this morning?" When Luna averted her eyes he said, "You did it again, didn't you?" She nodded. Star adopted a look of disappointment.

"You need to stop. It's a bad habit you can't afford to keep having." Star sternly said.

"Please don't tell Tia…" Luna pleaded.

Star rolled his eyes. "Fine. But if I found out you did it again, it's going straight to her." Luna nodded, biting her lower lip.

Luna had a small flashback.

 _"If you truly think that it's okay to do it, you're wrong, Luna." Celestia was standing in front of a younger Luna, with the lighter blue coat and sky colored mane. Her voice acted on her own. "I can't stop it! It happens every day!" Luna knew this moment, when Celestia found out about her depressive disorder._

 _"You can stop doing it yourself. You just need the willpower." Celestia retorted. This was one of many arguments the sisters shared, but this one stung more than any wasp could._

 _Luna rose and stood. She took in a sharp breath and yelled, "It's your fault! Your stupid ponies don't truly understand! You made the day to be inferior to the night by twisting the words and the books! YOU'RE THE REASON THIS IS ALL HAPPENING!" Luna's horn lit up and Celestia was moved out the door, pleading all the way. The door slammed shut and the deadbolt clicked into place, and Luna broke down and laid there, the sun taunting her as it rose into the sky._

Luna blinked, the vision leaving her. She was on the floor in the same position as she was in the vision. Star was at her side, shaking his head. "Your eyes turned white, and you just yelled something about no ponies caring about the night, then you just collapsed. You also tried to use magic."

Luna shakily stood up and shook her head. "I need to talk to Celestia. Go out and do something. It is a talk I need to do alone." Star nodded and walked out a side entrance.

Celestia sat on the throne in the courthouse, listening to ponies argue about some project. She paid not much attention.

A small mare walked up to Celestia. "Princess, Princess Luna wants to speak to you in private."

Celestia said, "Tell her that I'll be over as soon as I can." The servant nodded and left. She turned back and denied the request of the accuser. The four ponies left.

Celestia stood. "Court is adjourned for a one hour break." The ponies in the stands broke into chatter as they left the courtroom. Celestia took a special exit meant to save her life in the event of an emergency, which lead to the main palace room. Celestia walked direct to Luna's quarters.

Luna was sitting on the carpeted floor. Celestia could hear nothing. But she could smell a hint of stomach bile as she walked in, and decided not to comment. She walked on the soft grey carpets and stood next to Luna. "I'm here."

Luna looked up at Celestia. Suddenly she was sent reeling from a flashback.

 _Luna sat and looked at the empty sky. "And I'm supposed to raise the Moon?" She asked._

 _Celestia nodded and placed a hoof on Celestia's back. "You're the princess of the night. It's what's you're supposed to do." Luna sighed and lit up her horn, imagining the Moon crawling up the sky._

 _She had her eyes shut, but when she felt something move she gasped. The Moon was creeping up the sky, bathing the entire room in a silver light. When the moon was in its right place Luna cut her magic and fell on her rump, panting slightly. "I did that?"_

 _Celestia chuckled. "Yes, you did." Luna was sitting, with Celestia standing on her left._

 _Luna looked into the sky, noticing the emptiness. "Where are the stars?"_

 _"You're supposed to raise them too." Luna pouted and leaned against Celestia's leg_

 _"Can you do the stars tonight?" Luna asked, yawning. Celestia smiled and lit her horn, effortlessly making the stars twinkle into existence. Luna hugged Celestia. "Thanks, sister."_

 _Sister_. The words echoed in the wind.

 _Luna turned around, and that's when she noticed. "Celestia! Look, look! I got my cutie mark!"_

 _A white crescent on black inky sky was present on the young pony's flank. The cutie mark seemed to sparkle with stars._

 _"I told you so," said Celestia. She embraced Luna and motioned at the night sky. "Welcome to your domain, Luna."_

The flashback faded, leaving Celestia to look worried at Luna as she stared at the sunlit landscape. "It's like all has changed," Luna said.

It was Celestia's turn to seem puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Remember my first night ever raising the Moon? Remember when you raised the stars?" Celestia nodded. Luna continued, "It's all wrong now. I'm staring over the sunlit landscape after you rose the sun."

Celestia's face went from puzzled to happy to sad. She sat next to Luna. "Was this what you wanted to talk about?"

"No. We- no, I, saw something, Tia." Celestia asked what it was, and Luna began.

"When I fell and nearly died, I was in… another world. A voice keeps speaking to me, taunting me what happened. It called me Lulamoon."

Celestia remembered. Her guise melted. "Continue."

"I… saw things. I saw, forgive me, I witnessed a vision regarding my own birth." Celestia's eyes widened as Luna continued. "It was horrifying. I didn't know it was me until I heard the baby named Lulamoon as the- no, my mother died. I then saw everything change. You held me, the newborn baby as the mother bled out. There was a white nurse. I remember her from what you told me was my mother."

Celestia put a hoof to her mouth. She very well knew where it was going, but she let her continue. "Then you disappeared. I watched as time advanced, as I had my own child, and then… I saw you, you had died, and I was permanently disfigured. I was missing a wing. My… 'child' was there. I suffered, Celestia. My life showed suffering beyond anything you or I could comprehend. But the final scene stung. My child had to lower the sun and moon broken together for the last time as she died, leaving ponies extinct. Then… I came back to my senses, and I fell." Luna concluded her tale, and saw Celestia's tears falling as well as her own.

"Celestia, are you truly not my sister?"

Tia broke down, sobbing while embracing Luna. "I'm sororororororry!" She wailed.

Meanwhile Luna was shocked. Celestia hadn't refuted what she said of her birth. Which meant it was true. If Celestia wasn't her sister by birth, how did they both get the status as princesses? Luna asked such question.

Celestia got all silent, tears still streaming down her face and ruining her eyeliner she usually wears. "You don't want to know," she whispered.

"You tell me now." Luna nudged her sister.

Celestia sighed. "Shortly after your birth, the alicorn race was wiped out. I was instructed to hide with you underground. We came back up years later only to have to rescue the three new races of ponies-"

"What?"

"The Alicorns were the only pony race in existence at the time. Shortly after a great fight in desperation of loss a group of alicorns created three new races as the failsafe. The pegasi, unicorns and earth ponies came into existence then.

"We were the last of our race left, and the dead souls of the alicorn races tainted our souls, giving us the long lives we will lead. We weren't sisters by blood, but we had to rule together to prevent the extinction of ponies. All of this happened while you were only a month old.

"I was now practically your foster mother, and watched as you grew as my 'sister'."

Luna was shocked. By the fault that they weren't sisters by blood, they were driven together by the three races of ponies' need for a ruler. Celestia hugged Luna tightly as the city below remained oblivious to the pain the two were facing.

Star was looking for Emerald. He wanted someone to talk to again. He found her in the library, pulling books out only to put them in a different place. Star walked up to her and said, "What's with the books?"

Emerald jumped. "Oh, I was told to sort the library shelf here. It's rather out of order. Did you hear those screams a couple nights ago?" Emerald's horn lit up and a newspaper floated over.

 **Ghost of Canterlot! Screams heard from castle.**

"Oh. I know what happened." Star solemnly thrown the paper down.

"Do you know who it was?" Emerald interrogated. Shining Star nodded. "Then who was it?"

"I'd rather not say… it's tragic." Emerald gave him a questioning look. Star shook his head. "I needed to talk to someone, so I looked for the one person I knew in this castle besides the two princesses."

Emerald laughed and she slid down the ladder she was on. "Me? Oh, I'm flattered. Cmon, lets chat then."

The two caught up in the empty library, talking about what happened in the time they spent apart. Until the dreaded question came up. "Come on, can't you tell me who that ghost was?"

Star shook his head. "As long as you don't tell any other soul you see." Emerald eagerly nodded. "Alright. The ghost was not a ghost, rather a pony who fell from the sky. That pony was no other than Princess Luna herself."

Emerald stopped smiling. She gasped. "What happened?"

"She hallucinated or something. Her wings froze in sub zero temperatures, and when she tried to stop herself her wing snapped and she fell upside down on the ground."

"It's an odd detail to say she landed upside down," Emerald commented.

"It's cause it's the entire reason… no, you'll find out in due time. Someone is listening." Star looked around for the visitor. "Show yourself."

And peeked in the sunroof was a pegasus pony with a notepad. She squealed and disappeared.

"Well shit." Star stood up. "You need help with those books?" He stretched his wings which were healed up in the week Luna was unconscious. "I can fly now."

"Sure. Two ponies better than one I guess." Emerald and Star got to work, organizing books by their title.

"They should do something like numbers that are easier to keep track of, huh?" Star said as he glided down to meet Emerald on the ground floor of the two storey library. Emerald nodded agreement as they both left the library.

Taking to the town, a pink pony approached them. "Can I have a word you you, Mr. Shining Star?"

Star shrugged. "Why not?" The pink mare hoof pumped. "Alright." She pulled out a notepad. Oh.

"What's it like being the student of Princess Luna?"

"Fine, but challenging. She has a lot to teach." The reporter wrote it down with unicorn magic. "Next, what is she teaching you?"

"She's teaching all about the night sky. I believe I'm being taught about the Moon next." The reporter _hmm'd_ and wrote on the pad.

"What happened the week ago? The yell across Canterlot?"

"I can't answer that." The reporter seemed disappointed.

"Sorry to bug you. Thanks for your time, bye!" She ran off.

Star and Emerald hang out in town until lunchtime when a letter suddenly appeared in front of Star's face. "What?" Emerald opened the letter with magic.

 _Dear Shining Star,_

 _I need you in the castle. Luna has gone and locked me out and refuses to talk to me. Can you try to talk to her and see what's wrong?_

 _Celestia_

"Well, Celestia's a killjoy," Emerald said, "but you should get going." Star sighed and said, "Nice seeing you today, Emerald."

Emerald waved as he left back toward the castle. There were no problems on the way back as he flew.

Walking into the castle and into the throne room, Celestia was there talking to a few members of the guard, with one of them being the captain of the guard. Star politely waited until the guards had dispersed, then approached Celestia. "What's going on this time?" He asked.

"Luna locked me out of her room and won't let me in. She says she doesn't want me to be there, but I think she will listen to your reason," Celestia told Star. Star nodded and walked off.

Then Shining Star realized something small: he now knew the main paths in the castle. He smirked as he trotted down the hall towards Luna's private quarters. He stopped before the door and knocked his hoof on the door.

"Go away!" Luna said from inside the room. Star said, "It's me, Shining Star. I wanted to talk to you."

He heard a door slam and then heard poor Luna growl in frustration. She probably tried to use magic again.

The door opened. "Star. Hey." She walked inside, nodding her head. He followed. Luna sat at the edge of her bed. "Ever since losing my horn, life has pretty much completely changed."

"You know I don't have a horn right? I am living just fi-"

"You do not know how it feels to live for two thousand years with being used to magic, then being forced to live with none of the spells that helped you survive. I doubt I'm going to survive another battle without my magic!" Luna roared.

Star took a step back. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry!"

Luna took a deep breath. "Hey, now I really want to ask something important, since you're here." Luna was breathing hard.

Luna couldn't come herself to ask the question.

 _Will you be my friend?_

Such a simple question, so hard to say. Her heart was being twisted, pulled towards the caring pony. She never felt it with Celestia, but with Star, she felt butterflies in her stomach and her tail twitch automatically.

She tried to force out the words. "Will… Will you…"

"Will I what?" Luna began to leak tears, scared that he would reject her.

"Shining Star, will you please be my friend?" She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, taking in sharp breathing to prepare for the imminent decline.

What she wasn't expecting was the smile and for Star to say, "Luna, I'll be your friend. I've always been your friend and I will help you get through these hard times."

Luna broke down for the third time that day, taking Shining Star into a large hug as she wept into her shoulder. For once, the tears were happy.

Luna felt it. She felt the warmness that was missing from her cold shell of a body. As she cried those happy tears she knew. She knew.

Luna, the night princess, was beginning to feel again. Not anger, not spite, not jealousy… she felt… happy.

Happy. What an odd word. It's indescribable to anyone who hasn't felt it before. It's like a warmness that removes the sinking feeling from your chest.

But regardless, her broken soul had been shattered after a millennia on the moon, and she was beginning to pick up the pieces.

Celestia sat in the throne room using her magic to listen to Luna's conversation with Star. She had a grin on her face and she had tears welling in her eyes, she knew Luna was, with the assistance of a new friend, starting to feel happiness.

Celestia thought about what had to happen next. She teleported down to the Canterlot library and began to search for books.

Placing books she couldn't use back onto the shelf, she found what she was looking for.

Starswirl's Emergency Healing Guide.

She flipped through the pages, scanning for what she wants. Finding on page 104 gave her the heading:

Unicorns: horn fracture and breaking

Celestia looked over the page and her eyes narrowed. The book listed it was possible, but the pony with the broken horn would need to be able to at least activate her horn. Now that was a hard task to do, especially as with how much of Luna's horn broke off. She rubbed her temple as she bookmarked the page and left the library.

Luna let go of Star. His light blue coat was wet at the shoulder. Luna said, "Thank you so much. Thank you…." Star smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, Luna, it is nearing night time. I want you to try your hardest to raise the Moon tonight." Luna lost her ability to raise and lower the Moon, so Celestia had to do it manually. It didn't stop Luna from trying.

Celestia decided then to let herself in, floating in a book using magic, which stung Luna. "I found something!" Celestia said. Luna took the book and opened it to the book mark. She read through the page with hunger in her eyes.

 **Then she threw the book at Celestia. "** ** _DOES_** **THAT HELP?" She screeched, making Celestia flinch. "YOU KNOW I CANNOT PERFORM MAGIC! WHAT IS THE POINT? ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING TEASE ME LIKE THIS?"**

Celestia had been shocked so much she was crying. She took the book and galloped out of Luna's room with no utterances.

Luna was hyperventilating, and she groaned. The happiness had been made dormant, but it was still there. She flopped on her bed and sighed. "Why can't I be happy for one moment?" She fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

 **UGH. I had to manually put in all the italics. Thanks Google Drive. Whatever.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Embrace

**Cover art is done! Yay!**

 **Wanted to write a slightly less dark chapter, and to delve into some character development.**

 **Chapter 4 - Embrace**

Luna hated it.

Ever since she lost her horn this voice had been speaking to her. Whenever she made a mistake, it taunted her. It whispered dark thoughts to her at night, giving her not enough sleep to function. It tried to get her to do bad things. It was driving her to the edge.

That noon saw the first time the voice took control. Luna was outside, trotting around the gardens. She didn't like them, but she was told to get exercise to recover the damage she had from the time imprisoned on the Moon.

She'd run, but her crippled leg, twisted awkwardly to one side, kept her from moving too fast. So she kept at an awkward trot speed. Staring at the sky, she spread her wings and took flight.

Flapping her wings, she carried herself up onto a perch at the very top of the castle. The view up there was amazing and worked really well as a secret watchtower. Luna smiled as she took in the scenery. The city of Canterlot that day was cloudless, letting Luna see the vast land of Equestria.

She felt a slight breeze pick up. She decided it would be the time to get back down to the garden. She raised her wings and tried to make herself fly. The wind was oddly blowing downwards really strongly, forbidding her from flying.

 _Hello, Lulamoon,_ said the strange whispery voice. Luna's eyes snapped open and she cowered behind the shelter of the perch.

 _You know, you can't hide from me._ The wind picked up again and suddenly her wings lifted on their own. They made a mighty flap and she took to the sky, having no control over her body. She screamed and cried but it didn't stop. "Please! Please stop!"

A chuckle echoed through the wind as she broke through the previously nonexistent clouds. Above there she sped up (once again against her will) and flew above the clouds. Luna was trying to kick and scream, to no avail on moving her own body besides her mouth.

"Stop!" She was tearing now, praying that the unknown power would let go. Her body then started hovering, and she sighed. "Now let me go!"

Her wings snapped into her sides. Luna tried to extend them, without success. _You asked me to let go,_ said the voice. She felt the air whistling past her as she gained closer to terminal velocity. Judging from the distance, she had about thirty seconds until she messily smashed against the patio of the castle. She fought the item that had a grip on her body as the time ticked down to her death. She decided to do the one thing that may save her.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!** "

* * *

Princess Celestia hung out in the royal gardens. She liked her own little corner there, where not many ponies actually came there. Maybe occasionally Luna, but that was besides the point. She took in the exotic plants and listened to the birds chirping happily.

The gardens were high up the castle, so when you looked out the glass panels you saw a sight to behold. The city of Canterlot spread out below her, ponies the size of ants from her point of view. The castle patio was more well hidden, but she could use it as a gazing point for events that she wished but couldn't go to.

Something seemed to breeze about. The wind seemed to breeze a little. Weird. The weather was supposed to be sunny, but there was clouds in the air.

Something broke through the clouds above her, sending a shaft of sunlight through the haze. Celestia pointed her attention to it as it was making some odd noise. The falling thing was a navy blue color, with some odd light blue trail.

Seemed like it was going to impact into the castle patio. Celestia then took a closer look.

 _Oh shit._ It was _Luna_ that was falling, screaming with the most power her lungs can carry. Celestia spread her wings and took to the sky, sailing towards where she was falling.

* * *

Luna was facing up, her hair whipping her face as she probably screamed so hard she'd lose her voice. Not like she was going to live to see that anyways.

Luna shot past what looked like a white pegasus pony. She had counted the seconds as she fell.

 _5…_

 _4…_

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

Luna shut her eyes (she had control over her face) as the impact would kill her. No such thing happened.

As if on cliche, she was suspended about ten feet from the ground. Looking back up the white pegasus pony was falling, slowly taking form into her 'sister'. Celestia's horn glowed the brilliant golden color it usually does when she does magic. It lit up brighter as Luna was lowered to the ground.

At that point, Luna was too out of breath from screaming so loudly she immediately collapsed onto the hard polished granite floor. Celestia circled a bit before landing. Trotting up to Luna, she glared at the moon princess on the ground. "What were you thinking?"

Luna hoarsely croaked, "But… I didn't have control… That voice, he took over me and I couldn't expand my wings and-"

"Luna," Celestia interrupted, "Look." She pointed at her sides, where wings were sprung out. "Why did you try to commit suicide? You scared me!"

"But it wasn't me-"

"Stop! How many times are you going to attempt suicide, and then just expect me to _let it slide_?"

"IT WASN'T MEEE!" Luna sobbed.

Celestia huffed, stood to her full height and stalked off, leaving Luna on the ground, muttering curses and the like. She opened the door to the patio and entered, leaving the door open.

Luna's eyes took on a darker hue. As she stood she felt an odd energy course through her body. She went through some physical changes: She grew taller, coat started to grow darker and mane becoming more black.

There was a sound not unlike a sword being drawn from it's scabbard as Luna's horn just regrew.

But this was not Luna. It was her alter-ego, Nightmare Moon. Luna, fighting the horrible beast inside her head, kept trying to push through, to dispel Nightmare Moon. _I can't let you win! I can't let you take over me once more!_

When Celestia didn't believe that what Luna did wasn't a suicide, a wave of hate must have swept through her mind, allowing Nightmare to break past the defences. But Luna had this conflict before. She thought what few happy thoughts she actually had.

The time when she reunited with her sister.

Earning her cutie mark.

Making a new friend.

She broke through, as Nightmare Moon scowled inside her head, "You are persistent."

Nightmare was locked into the deepest, darkest place of her mind once again as Luna recovered from the internal battle. She breathed heavily.

Luna felt something shatter through her. Her fur returned to normal, her mane regained it's starry night hue, and as expected, but with high hopes anyways, her horn re broke, the used-to-be-grown part of the horn dissipating into dust. She sighed. _There goes hope._

She stalked back into the castle.

* * *

Shining Star was hanging out with Emerald again. The two had really hit it off as great friends, having a lot of similarities with the other.

Nothing more than that, though.

The day before the Grand Galloping Gala, the two were at an ice-cream parlor. Emerald had ordered some cookies-n'-cream and Star ordered a special new flavour called 'Hokey Pokey'. They both ordered at the same time and they sat facing away from the counter, looking out the front window.

Imagine their surprise when it got put together as one bowl. When the waitress brought it over and Emerald saw one bowl, she was quite confused. Finding the two separate flavours together was quite the surprise.

So they clumsily ate the ice cream from the single bowl, Emerald with her magic and Star using his hooves (with a spoon of course.) Star gave no shits while Emerald had a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

Star had finished his ice cream already. He leaned back and pushed the bowl over to Emerald, who gladly took it for herself. Star decided the awkward silence was bad enough. "You excited for the Gala then?"

Emerald scoffed with a mouthful of ice cream. "You kidding?" A small amount of the cold treat drooled out of her mouth, and Star snickered as she hadn't noticed it. "Of course I am! It's going to be great!"

"Hey, uhh, Emerald?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a napkin," Star snickered. Emerald looked to find that her light green coat had a small trail of melted ice cream running down it at snail's pace. Her face flushed as she used a napkin to wipe it off.

"That didn't happen," Emerald sternly said, but both parties knew it was jokingly spoken.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, we should be heading back." Star and Emerald had already paid and the two left the parlor.

Walking through the town, Star glanced behind him to find some dark grey pony following them. When said pony noticed him he averted his gaze and seemed to emit some creepy smoke.

"Emerald, let's pick up the pace a bit," said Star, speeding up from a lazy walk to a steady canter. She followed and queried, "Why are we moving faster?" Star looked behind him. The pony had picked up the pace.

"To make our follower more suspicious." He spun around, stopping suddenly. "What you doin', following us like that?" Star asked.

The pony suddenly emitted smoke, creating a smokescreen. The few other ponies on the street gaped at the sudden sight of what looked like a smoke bomb had gone off.

Star turned and walked away, Emerald following suit.

"So who was that guy?" Emerald asked.

"No idea, but it may be better for us to get to the castle as soon as we can," said Star. They made haste back to the castle.

The entrance was lavishly decorated. The two ponies skipped that and headed straight instead to the library. Pushing in they sat in the couches in the mostly neglected room and sat there talking.

* * *

The conversation had been going on for a while, with minimal silences that brought the awkwardness between the two friends. It kept like that until Luna pushed in through the library doors. "Shining Star."

Emerald gasped and got out of her chair to bow. Star walked up to the princess proper. "How are you doing today?"

Luna bit her lip. "Honestly, not very well. But then again I only woke up recently." Star shook his head at Luna's habit when she either lied or was nervous.

"Are you actually okay?"

Luna quivered. "Not here." She turned and left.

Emerald quipped, "You're leaving again?" Star nodded and waved as he left.

* * *

Luna knew he had to tell Star about this. Isn't it what friends do, to tell each other if something goes bad?

How was she going to tell him that she needed help protecting herself from Nightmare Moon?

 _You can't protect yourself against her forever,_ the voice whispered in her mind. Luna shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the voice for another five minutes. Ever since Nightmare Moon tried the first time to take her over earlier that day she had heard little quips from the being as well as the voice that nearly turned her into a purple pancake.

As the two walked, Luna said, "Something really bad happened… I think my situation has gotten worse."

Star looked puzzled. "You mean the food disor-"

"NO! Not that," She interrupted, "Nightmare Moon… She tried to take over earlier today."

"She what?" Star exclaimed. They had walked all the way to the observatory.

"And… The voice nearly killed me by what would have been a messy splat."

"Uhh…"

"Celestia thinks I tried to commit suicide again, Star. She thought I betrayed her trust!" She said with a shaky voice. "Why can't Celestia believe that this voice broke into my head?"

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe you." Star struggled to put a hoof on the shoulder of the slightly taller princess, but he managed. "Sometimes people need time to process what others say is actually true."

Luna nodded. "It just feels like after I found out Celestia was not my blood sister, she has drawn away from me a bit. It hurts." She shuffled her shoulder to get Star to remove his hoof.

"I guess I can slightly emphasize on how that would hurt," Star admitted. He moved forward, onto a small balcony for smaller telescope use in the astronomy dome. He rested his forelegs on the ornate metal fencing.

Luna came out next to him. There was a single telescope sitting on the balcony, and it was a C-shape.

She sighed. "This is where we usually keep watch over the city in times of crisis." She took the telescope in her magic and made it spin a three hundred sixty degree turn. She stood over next to Shining Star.

The two observed the city, enjoying the company of a friend. Luna had never had such a good friend slash protege before, and she was enjoying the extra company that came with meeting every night for starlight teaching.

Luna hadn't noticed, but she began to lean slightly on Shining Star. He paid no mind. The two shared the oddly intimate moment, both of them happy for different reasons. Star, because he was enjoying the vast view of Canterlot. Luna, because she got to spend time with the only friend she had.

Unfortunately, moments like those don't last forever. Meal time came around and Luna shifted her weight back to the center without a thought at what she was doing, and they both stalked off to find the warmth of food.

The food was warm indeed. Luna took a bite out of the corn cob she was holding (with her hooves), rather messily, spilling the occasional bit.

There was an unnatural tension in the room. Celestia and Luna were in the same room at the same time, and that is what Luna wanted to avoid. She was afraid an argument was going to burst out of nowhere, and cause even more friction than was necessary.

Luna took another bite of her corn. She looked at her plate, where the leftover remains of a very satisfying dinner was.

She felt the revulsion surface. She knew it was her eating disorder, and she tried to fight the feeling. It wouldn't stop unless she made herself throw up in many cases. Her belly churned and groaned, and she started to breath deeply to make the feeling go away.

"I… must excuse myself, sister." Luna stood and walked off. She heard a pop and fizzle as she left, but paid no mind to it.

Walking to her room, she doubled over as a sharp pang reminded her of how she reacted as she walked into her room.

The lights were off. Luna walked into the bathroom and flicked the lights off, turned around and squeaked in surprise. Celestia stood there with a worried look on her face, but it molded into a more disappointed frown. "Why did you come all the way here to your private chambers to use the toilet, Luna?" Celestia was just waiting for Luna to come clean, as she knew she went here to hide

Luna shuffled her hooves against the ground then groaned as her stomach tightened. She couldn't bear the pain any longer.

She grabbed the toothbrush, shoved the back end to the back of her mouth and threw it onto the counter as the food she finished not long ago came back in a less-than-pleasant state. The dinner she ate all ended up in porcelain as her stomach convulsed painfully.

Finally the bile stopped. She coughed and wheezed as she felt her throat sting from the acidic bile. She spat into the toilet and pulled the flush lever.

"How long has this been happening for?"

Luna's head snapped to the still present Celestia. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"HOW LONG?" Celestia yelled.

"Since I've returned…" Luna cast her eyes to the side, the shock making her hair suddenly stop billowing and fall flat as a light blue, tousled mane with a lock of hair hanging out the front.

Celestia reached down and hugged Luna. "Look, you need to try to-"

"I have been!" Luna snapped, "Stop getting all up in my business!"

Celestia opened her muzzle.

"Don't you dare say it's because you're my sister! **I DIDN'T HAVE ANY SIBLINGS AT ALL!** "

Luna felt it again. Nightmare Moon was trying to push forward. Luna, weak from the retching and coughing, gave in with little pressure.

* * *

Celestia watched in horror as her own sister's fur dimmed, eyes narrowed and her mane regain its waving. When Celestia realized she was facing Nightmare Moon, she instinctively put up a shield.

Nightmare's now complete horn glowed a bright red, and she unleashed a barrage of magic at the white alicorn. Her shield buckled and gave in.

Celestia flew back at the first bolt that hit her, her head slamming into the foot of Luna's bed. She felt her nose start to bleed as she fired magic at the being.

When she shot at Nightmare Moon, she realized something. The alter ego of Luna was not trying to damage her, only knock her out. She would have been killed if she was shot by that much raw magic.

She also realized she didn't hold back in her magical discharge.

 _ **BOOM.**_

The bolt collided with the black alicorn and she flew back into the toilet of Luna's quarters, smashing it.

That must have been enough to knock Nightmare out of control, but that left Celestia staring in mute shock at her sister, who had just been hit in the chest with an incredibly powerful bolt of pure energy.

She scrambled up and ran over to Luna, whose chest was rising and falling rhythmically. Her hair was ruffled, still missing it's magical state and actually not that long, taking into consideration the amount of hair her fully flying mane was. Her peaceful eyes were closed, and if it had not been for the wound in her chest she would have looked quite adorable.

Her wound was grotesque. Missing her heart, the actual damage wasn't deep, and the heat in the magical shot cauterized the wound instantly. But the area around the blast was singed and the actual wound itself was already blistering.

Celestia used her magic to lift Luna onto her back, and she galloped in through the door, past a running troop of worried guards and out towards a place of treatment, tears staining the fur on her cheeks as she ran.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Mare on the Moon

**Lunamoonlit8: here you go :3**

 **This chapter is different. When my story got denied from Equestria Daily, the backstory wasn't established enough.**

 **I hope to change this. Not gonna try to enter for EQD again though.**

 **Chapter 5: The Mare in the Moon**

* * *

 _Celestia sighed, pink mane floating lower than usual._

 _Her sister, Princess Luna, had grown more jealous day and night, only growing worse. It was not helped by the fact that Celestia refused to create a nocturnal colony of ponies._

 _Celestia now stood in front of the door to Luna's quarters. She had to help her sister, before Luna caused too much damage._

 _She pushed open the door and peeked into Luna's room. Said pony was on her bed, shaking with sobs that filled the rooom with the sounds of sadness._

 _Celestia pushed the door open slightly more. She took a sharp breath in and said, "Luna, are you o-"_

" _ **GET OUT!**_ " _Luna roared in the Royal Voice, baring her teeth. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears, and her hair was in a mess._

 _Celestia flinched, and said back, "I just want to help you!" Luna stepped off the bed, and stormed into the middle of her room._

" _ **THOU DENIED OUR REQUEST TO HAVE PONIES THAT LOVE US!**_ " _Luna screamed, tears falling down her face, "_ _ **YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!**_ "

 _Celestia was breathing raggedly, taking deep breaths. "Luna, please!"_

" _ **If thou truly don't care about us,**_ " _Luna said, "_ _ **then thy ponies won't care about us refusing to lower the Moon.**_ "

" _Luna, no!"_

 _Luna slammed her hooves against the ground, lighting up her horn. The doors of her chambers were coated in her teal aura. The doors forced Celestia out, slamming into her nose._

 _Celestia rubbed her nose as blood began to trickle out of it. What had she done?_

* * *

 _Luna collapsed to the floor, the magic she outburst took a chunk of energy from her._

Let me out. _That stupid voice! She let it grab a hold of her and now she rejected her own_ sister!

I can fix this, _said the voice. Luna felt her mind slipping, as if she could see but she was not in control her own body. She tried to grasp on as much as she could as the evil spirit laughed maniacally._

 _Luna screamed as her entire physique changed. Her body grew to the size of Celestia, her once light blue mane grew to a purple astral mane akin to Celestia's, but hers reflected the night instead of the day._

 _Her fur coat darkened to a black color. Luna's eyes also changed, iris growing to fill the whites and pupils narrowing like a cat's._

 _She had become what she feared would become. She internally cried as she felt her horn light up. She watched as her mouth laughed with a voice not her own. Her moon, her own namesake, rose up in the sky, floating to the sun. It covered the sun, leaving only a bright ring around the moon._

 _She tried to scream, "What art thou?" But no voice came out._

* * *

 _Celestia watched in horror as the moon crawled up the sky, blotting out the sunlight. Dark shadows were suddenly thrown around her room, which grew only darker._

 _Celestia lit up her horn and she winked to Luna's room. She forced open the double doors._

 _Standing on the balcony was not her sister. Standing there was a monster._

" _No… Luna…" Celestia staggered and nearly fell. The black monster turned to the white princess. "_ _ **And what do we have here?**_ " _The thing cackled._

" _You… you won't get away with hurting Luna!" Celestia stood and spread her wings. She walked up to the tall pony. "Lower the moon! It's what you were born to do! Luna, you can't let yourself do this!"_

' _Luna' laughed, her voice echoing slightly with the voice. "_ _ **Luna, who is Luna?**_ " _Celestia's eyes widened as the being said, "_ _ **My name… is**_ _ **NIGHTMARE MOON!**_ "

 _Celestia leaped into the air as Nightmare Moon shot a beam of pure magic where she stood. Celestia sped off, her pink mane trailing behind her as Nightmare gave chase, firing at Celestia._

 _Celestia fully unfurled her wings, stopping herself in the air, and her horn glowed bright. She magically sped at Nightmare Moon. The black alicorn just had enough time to put up a magical barrier as she was slammed into, magic sparking as the two collided._

" _I don't want to fight you, Luna!" Celestia yelled. She retreated as Nightmare broke through her barrier._

 _The two sparred without magic, Nightmare Moon using her hind legs to slam Celestia's stomach._

 _Celestia crunched in pain as she shot towards the ground. She flipped and landed expertly on her hooves, and shot off, leaving one of her gold slippers on the ground._

 _The two clashed for what felt like hours, Nightmare Moon's power rivaling Celestia's own._

 _Within the body of the moon deity, Luna kicked and screamed as she tried to free herself. She let her anger take over her, and she worried she was going to kill Celestia!_

 _She had to watch as the two shot magic at each other, creating an impasse fight. The magic built up in a ball, moving closer to Nightmare._

 _She screamed against her will as she felt a burning heat. The impasse shot towards Celestia._

 _Celestia saw the ball of magic approaching her. She let go and put up a weak shield as she was struck._

 _That shield saved her life as she shot through the air towards the castle. Celestia crashed through a wall, hearing a sickening pop as her wings dislocated._

 _She looked around. She was in a chamber with six stones resting on a pedestal. Standing up and crying out in pain as she magically relocated her wings, she picked up the gemstones._

 _The Elements of Harmony, the one way she could defeat Nightmare Moon. The elements started circling her as she painfully flew out of the hole she made in the wall._

 _Luna was starting to win the fight. She didn't have much time left before Celestia would win the fight. She was purposely weakening Nightmare Moon so that she wouldn't kill Celestia._

 _She saw Celestia emerge with a swirling rainbow around her._ Oh no. _The Elements of Harmony would surely imprison her in stone!_

 _She felt herself grip on as Celestia yelled, "In the name of Equestria, I hereby banish you from Equestria!"_

 _As Celestia charged the Elements, she saw the enemy change. She shrunk, her mane shortened and her eyes returned._

 _Her eyes widened. It was too late to stop the energy._

" _Celestia, wait-!" Luna began. But she saw the beam and she horrified look on Celestia's face as it hit her._

 _She felt herself breaking apart. "_ _ **Celestia! Help me, please!**_ " _She screamed as Celestia sped towards Luna to free her from the Elements._

 _Luna felt herself being flung away from Celestia. She watched as the whole of Canterlot came into view, then the entire Mount Canterlot, then the entirety of pony Equestria, then the entirety of Equis._

 _She slammed into something. Feeling gravity take place, albeit much less, she moved her head around, then her eyes bulged out of her sockets._

 _She was on the moon._

* * *

 _Celestia felt tears welling up as Luna screamed, her voice slowly getting quieter. An echoing thud reached her ears, and she watched as spots appeared on the moon, taking shape of a unicorn mare's head._

 _Celestia had just banished Luna to the moon. She thought she could rid of the parasite that plagued Luna's mind, but she conquered it herself right before Celestia banished her._

" _Sister, why…" a voice whispered across the wind, taking shape of Luna's voice._

 _Celestia lowered herself to a balcony. She felt her tears spill over as the Elements of Harmony dropped around her._

" _LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Celestia wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks, staining her fur. She screamed the princess' name as she grieved for her sister._

 _Celestia looked down at her chest, tears already spilling into the ground. Her hair had changed from a loose short pink to multiple colors, the hair falling down her shoulders now._

 _Staring back at the moon which was now lowering in the sky, letting the sun return, she saw the mark on it. The mare on the moon, as well as the hair she got from using the Elements, lived as a constant reminder that she banished her own sister._

* * *

Three months later.

* * *

 _Luna sighed as she threw the large rock breaking apart a small structure made out of smaller moon rocks._

 _The only other things besides her on the moon was rocks. Lots of rocks. It was getting to her. She felt the sinking in her heart, she feelings that turned her into the antisocial wreck she was: loneliness, regret and an unpardonable guilt._

 _She tried to contact Celestia, but such a long range was impossible for even alicorns._

 _Luna cried as she cradled a rock tight to her body, imagining as if she actually had someone there with her._

 _But it was cold. It felt nothing like the warm embraces that Celestia gave Luna every night as a small filly to lull her to sleep. She remembered Celestia's warm smiles, the chuckles that Celestia made when Luna played with her toys._

 _Now all she had was rocks. An empty expanse of rocks that gave no feeling._

 _She collapsed and tried to close her eyes and sleep._

* * *

 _Celestia smiled warmly as Lulamoon made cute filly noises._

 _Lulamoon smiled as she held two small model alicorns. She drove them together, and watched as the head snapped off one of them._

 _Lulamoon sniffled as her eyes watered. Celestia was quick to her side when Luna burst into tears, holding the broken pieces of the alicorn toy._

 _Celestia picked up the pieces in her magic. "Ssh, it's alright, Lulu. Let Auntie Celestia fix it for you."_

 _Celestia fused the two halves together, fixing the toy. Lulamoon's crying died down as she saw the fixed alicorn model. She squealed in delight and grabbed it. "Thank you, Awntie Cewestia!"_

 _Celestia suddenly felt the vision fade. She was staring at the floor in her room where she took care of Luna after both their parents were killed. The toys were still strewn about, as Celestia never wanted to clean up the happy reminder of how much her sister had grown._

 _But now, it only served as a reminder to what she had done. Solemnly pulling out a brush and dustpan, she cleaned the toys into a chest and cleaned the floor. She opened the closet doors and floated the toy chest inside. Celestia walked out to the balcony and began the chore of raising the moon and lowering the sun._

* * *

 _Eight hundred years later_

* * *

 _Luna let her mane flow as she stared at the note before her._

 _Celestia had finally sent her something after years of pooling enough magic into the antechamber. Luna was eager to rip it open as over eight hundred years had passed with rocks._

 _Luna felt herself staggering at the physical effort. The lack of gravity had far damaged her bone structure, putting numerous holes into her bones._

 _That Nightmare Moon pony had kept talking to her. Luna, four hundred years ago felt so desperate she started conversing with her evil alternate personality._

 _There was a huge difference from before she became Nightmare Moon now. Luna felt not much emotion except anger, sadness and guilt. Her personality had changed from a sweet but sad princess into a cold and calculating shell._

 _She peeked into the capsule. Inside was a note on top, she read it:_

Dear Luna,

If you're reading this, it means I was able to send something to the moon. At my time of writing this it has been four years so far of pooling up magic.

I put some items in here so you won't go fully crazy. I look forward to when you are able to come back home.

Celestia

 _Luna peeked into the box and gasped. Inside was a book, specially enchanted by Celestia to contain quite a few of the books in existence in Equestria._

 _There was also three small toys. One was a small pink alicorn with a blue mane, one was light green with a darker green mane and one was white with a flowing rainbow mane. The fourth one looked oddly familiar._

 _She recognized the first two immediately. A tear came to her eye as the memories flooded her. These toys were her favorite in her childhood._

 _But what was the third one? Luna looked closely at it and gasped. It was a very accurate representation of Celestia, but her mane wasn't pink. It was a mix of light pastel colors, it was much longer and seemed to flow in the air._

 _The other alicorn looked like a young version of her! Luna felt tears form as she looked at the young filly alicorn._

 _She put the toys aside and looked inside more. She levitated out a small envelope and opened it. Inside was multiple photos which made Luna cry openly._

 _One was of her as a filly, playing with blocks as she smiled widely._

 _Another showed Celestia and Luna, with Celestia flying indoors and baby Luna squealing in delight. She remembered back when her wings were too small for her to fly, and Celestia would harness Luna onto her and take her flying._

 _The next photo she dropped and started weeping._

 _Luna was wearing a cute little dress with little moons on it. Celestia was wearing her own dress as Luna and Celestia smiled with hooves around shoulders._

 _Wracked with sobs, Luna remembered that day. It was a week after the Grand Galloping Gala, and it was a photo taken the day of Luna's coronation as a princess._

 _Luna held the photo against her chest as she sobbed, the tears falling slower due to the lesser gravity._

 _The last photo was touching. It was a photo of Celestia wearing a sad smile. She had that wavy hair, and her eyes were soft and warm._

' _Come home soon', read the text in Celestia's writing on the bottom of the photo._

 _Luna quickly put everything back into the box and rested her head on it. She felt extremely tired, probably because her body was put into a preserved state when any and all food supply got cut off. She hugged the small Celestia doll as she fell asleep._

 _The guilt had built up until this moment. Luna could never forgive herself for bringing fear upon the ponies, and so she decided to finally bring punishment upon herself._

 _In her dreams her horn lit up bright, and a blue mist began to seep out of her horn. It formed a teardrop shape and floated in front of her._

 _Suddenly it expanded and covered the sky of Luna's dream. She sighed as the horror began._

 _Tantabus, a creature made by Luna, to punish herself for becoming Nightmare Moon. It gave her horrible nightmares every time she slept, to the point where sometimes she couldn't get any sleep at all._

 _Luna accepted this all. She thought it was the best way for her to be punished for good after what she had done._

 _Meanwhile, when she created Tantabus, something shattered. She never noticed, but Tantabus only caused more pain. Her soul was twisted beyond comprehendible repair, putting herself in such a depressive state she wished she could take her own life on the moon. But moon rocks can only do so much in low gravity. It only caused pain, no loss of life._

 _She felt delusioned. Luna broke herself, in creating something to punish herself for something that took advantage of her._

 _Luna was a broken soul._

* * *

 _The day she escaped._

* * *

 _Luna dragged herself along the ground, using what little magic she had left to drag herself towards the spire that appeared._

 _The stars had aligned that night, and she took the chance, using her last energy to escape the thousand year torment._

 _The tattered box on top of her back, with not much left inside, came along for the ride. Inside was the tattered photos, with the color faded slightly, the alicorn toys missing legs, wings and one even was missing it's head, and the book had worn corners and a few pages were ripped along the bottom._

 _As Luna dragged herself she felt the presence of Nightmare Moon._

" _NO!" She roared, trying to keep herself from turning back into her._

 _She failed. Nightmare Moon resurged, standing up as if Luna wasn't hurt at all. Luna watched in vain as she stepped onto the box (crushing it) and moved to the spire, entering and escaping from the moon._

* * *

 _The day Nightmare Moon was defeated, after the imprisonment_

* * *

 _Luna felt Nightmare Moon dissipate into thin air, screaming as she went._

 _Once she regained control she felt a few key things._

 _One, her horn was too rounded._

 _Two, her body couldn't hold herself up in the stronger gravity, and her legs buckled from under her._

 _Three, her box of photos was no more._

 _Luna looked up to find a familiar white horse looking at her. Celestia was so much taller than Luna last saw her._

 _Celestia approached Luna. She crouched down and hugged Luna, who noticed that there were six young mares behind Celestia, wearing odd necklaces and one wearing some tiara._

" _I missed you," said Celestia, "I'm so sorry…"_

" _Thou art forgiven, Celestia," Luna said quietly, "But we'd like some help walking, please."_

 _Celestia looked at Luna. A beam of light shot out of her horn, scanning Luna's foreleg._

 _Celestia's jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" She touched her horn to Luna's, and Luna saw that her leg bone was full of holes._

 _Holes, holes in her body, holes in her soul that were yet to be filled._

 _Celestia and Luna both leaked tears as they reunited as sisters._

" _I love you, Lulu."_

" _We love you too."_

* * *

Shining Star stared at Luna, who had a huge bandage wrapped round her chest.

The nurses were injecting her with all kinds of stuff after her heart monitor went beeping like crazy, trying to put her back to safe sleep.

Luna started screaming at the top of her lungs, " **STOP! PLEASE STOP! NO, PLEASE!** " Luna screamed, letting out the shrill sound until her voice was lost.

She finally stopped struggling, and a small smile adorned her face as she went back to safe sleep.

Star sat by her side, staring at her with a worried look on his face. He sighed and resting his chin on the edge of the bed, he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 - A Trip's Beginning

**Excitement! I'm getting this story VA'd on YouTube. Love guy man, his name is Dusky Novel and he's already getting voice actors together for it. I'll make sure to link it when it's ready! Apparently I'm voicing Star :D**

 **I want to make this story not as heavy, as in character development. I planned out a bit more now and the two characters focused on this and next chapter should help develop the personalities of the two.**

 **dont get any ideas. no shipping yet xD**

 **No one has reviewed the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - A Trip's Beginning**

Luna felt the soft bed underneath her back shift as she came to, shuffling in her bed slightly. Her tail twitched as she opened her eyes, sleep blurring her vision. She reached up a hoof to rub it off, then shifted her eyes around to take in her surroundings.

She noticed she was in the hospital again. Luna remembered the moment she was shot by Celestia, the sheer power knocking her unconscious in a wave of pain. She tried to activate the muscles in her neck to lift her head up, but she grunted as a general soreness lanced through her stiff neck.

Instinctively she tried to cast a spell to fix the crick in her neck, but she felt the usual sensation of magic not working, and she sighed, shifting into the bed. The lights were already off, so sleep came rather quickly.

A luckily dreamless night followed, and Luna this time stirred to the lights on. She reached a hoof up to cover her eyes, rubbing them in the process.

There were some muted muffles of speech, and she felt her bed tilt upwards, bending up to help lift her head. Luna cringed as the twinge clicked away, and she once again let out some air when she felt the pain disappear.

There was a light purple mare with a clipboard floating in blue magic. She smiled as the bed stopped tilting, and started to speak. Unfortunately it came out all as a muffled sound, like her ears were in water.

When the nurse realized her words were upon deaf ears, she disappeared out of the door, the clipboard moving onto the end of her bed. A short amount of time a white stallion ran in, looked at the clipboard, swiveled his head to Luna, who smiled, then put the board down and walked out of the room.

About five minutes later, a familiar pegasus and alicorn entered the room, the pegasus looking surprised and the alicorn looking overjoyed.

Both of them lapsed into speech, the mumbling indecipherable to Luna's ears. The two wore big smiles, and they walked around to flank each side of her bed. Luna looked at Star, her forehead creased around her horn.

"I can't hear you," she probably meant to say, which it came out like, "I canh hea you."

Celestia stopped talking and nodded. Her horn illuminated and a small square appeared. Some text etched into the magic, saying, "You're awake extremely early."

Celestia shook it, the etching dissolving from the sheet, and wrote something else. "You were asleep a good day, and you were freaking out quite a bit. We had to restrain you for a few hours!"

Luna put a hoof over her mouth and slurred/chuckled. She remembered the memories rather vividly during her magical coma, but it wasn't like she had not been there to suffer the moon imprisonment. Her internal fight with Nightmare Moon was over, even though some of her still remained inside her.

Some sound began to bleed back into the world, the murky muddy noise replaced with the soft hum of the machines as they clicked and beeped. Star was speaking, and his voice was brought forward. "...aid," he finished, the sentence mostly cut off.

Luna hummed quietly, her slightly hoarse voice scratching up her throat. She opened her mouth and spoke, "I think I can hear now…"

Celestia brightened up. "That's great! Oh Luna, I was so so worried…" The white princess lost some formality as she rested her head on the edge of the hospital bed. "You were all thrashing and you were scared…"

Luna weakly lifted a hoof to place it on her sister's nose. "Look, it's okay now. I'll be better soon."

"But it was all my fault!" Celestia wailed, slumping to the floor, "I was the one that wounded you in the first place!"

Luna sighed, picking up a pillow and stuffing it over her face.

* * *

"Latitude fifteen degrees, Luna. It's pretty common knowledge."

"Yet you always surprise me, Shining Star," commented Luna as she dragged a quill against a roll of parchment. The studies had continued as normal after the incident, and Star had been progressing like wildfire.

The scroll had many things checked off like wayfinding, star mapping and planet identification. Luna had decided to give Star a short refresher since it had been a little while since previous topics.

As usual, she unconsciously rubbed a hoof against the circular scar on her chest. It was force of habit, and even when the stitches came out she always felt kinda uncomfortable. Nothing of the unfortunate sort had happened for about a month now, and she felt happy to be back teaching her student.

Honestly, she was more than happy, but still she felt shattered. Her life had been turned upside-down those fateful years ago, and she was still picking up the pieces.

But she was content for now, beneath her night sky with somepony who liked it nearly as much as she did. The young stallion had come to only like his studies even more, letting his head fill with the incredible information only one pony could bring to him.

Luna liked the feeling, the feeling that somepony _cared_. As much as her sister said so, she knew Celestia cared, but sometimes it didn't feel enough. Star had happily taken on the tough studies she had brought, and he was at her side when she needed it.

"Luna?"

Said alicorn blinked, pulled out of her silent prattle. "Yes?"

"You were kinda out of it… But I found Cerbes!" His sentence trailed into an exclamation.

"You did?!" Luna dashed to the large telescope and peered into it. Sure enough the red dusty surface of the planet was in visible sight, the rocky sphere sliding across the viewfinder. "This is incredible work, Shining Star! You did well!"

Shining Star himself beamed at the praise, happy to see that the difficult task was met with equal enthusiasm. He held back puffing out his chest and rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "Yeah, thanks!" he said meekly.

Luna turned around, a grin plastered on her face. "You really do need to stop being so modest. Finding and tracking Cerbes is incredibly hard, especially through this kind of telescope!"

Star raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't what you thought at the beginning of this month, didn't it?"

Luna waved a hoof dismissively. "I was still recovering, and besides, I've come to enjoy teaching somepony. You know, I was actually against it completely before."

"I couldn't tell," Star said, rolling his eyes, "Look, I appreciate the gesture that you are becoming less strict with me, but I do enjoy these lessons. Could we continue?"

Luna's grin couldn't have grown wider as she nodded.

* * *

A light snort escaped from Star as a familiar light green coated mare shook him. "You're falling asleep again!"

"Wuh?" Star said, blinking sleep from his eyes as he lifted his head up.

"You must be staying up later and later like Luna does! I bet sometime you're gonna become an owl. You know, how they wake up at night and sleep during the day?" The mare quipped, chattering off.

"Yeah, but this couch is comfortable…" Star put a hoof down on the couch cushions laced with cloud, and pushed himself up, his wings groaning in protest as blood flowed into them. Star extended his right one and rubbed the bone, correcting some feathers.

Eventually the two had come to crash at Emerald's house, a small house (small for Canterlot) situated in the middle class part of town. The small double floored place was nice and cozy, perfect for the light lifestyle Emerald has.

"You know, you may wanna get some sleep during the day eventually, anyways. You wouldn't want to fall asleep at the night, right?" Star's eyes snapped open at the sentence.

Star rubbed his temple. "Oh, I forgot about that! I really hope Luna will be okay to go…"

Emerald didn't listen as she droned on, "Eh, but you'd probably fall asleep come the actual Gala, I mean the nobles are so b _ooo_ ring!"

Star put a hoof to her mouth, silencing her. "Just slow down, please. I just woke up and my feathers are all wrong again."

Emerald giggled and lit up her horn. "Why didn't you ask for my help then? Using hooves or your mouth must be tedious." With a simple tug Star's other wing's feathers straightened themselves out.

"Emerald, you have no idea of pegasi culture, don't you?" Star said, rubbing his feathers where Emerald used magic on them. "You know what… never mind."

Emerald peered at the light blush appearing on the stallion's muzzle and giggled. "Alright, fine. But it's hella lot quicker than your manual way!"

The two had grown to be great friends over the month, and there was at the most three days between the two seeing each other. Emerald always was interested in how lessons with Luna were going, and Star always liked to catch up on Emerald's studies. Emerald recently started attending something called 'correspondence university' where the actual classes were few and far between, and the projects were mostly done at home.

Star and Emerald had always enjoyed each other's company, as one would always help the other in a time of need. Star sighed as he thought about his teacher, Luna, and how similar his relationship with Luna was with Emerald. The two were kind of alike in an aspect.

Shaking his head, he swung off the couch as Emerald stood up from sitting on a small armchair perpendicular to the couch. She used her magic, lighting her horn to levitate a pair of saddlebags onto her back. Shifting them in place, she said, "C'mon, Star! Let's go now."

The two had planned the outing for a little while. With permission from Luna, the two were planned to go to multiple towns to visit and tour. Those included big names like Manehattan, which Emerald squealed over, saying something about hairdressers or something or rather. In return Star chose a city - Las Pegasus, a stallion's dream.

Star picked up the bulging bags from the table and slung them around his back, feeding his wings through the flaps to be able to fly.

Star shifted, feeling the weight. It felt similarly heavy to the saddlebags he wore to Canterlot the first time. He could probably fly in them.

There was a sound of metal on metal softly as Emerald removed a keychain from a small bowl beside the door. She hummed as she opened the door and stepped out into the day. Star followed suit, walking out onto the cobblestone streets.

Emerald shut the door with magic and locked it, the tumblers clicking into place. She tucked the keys into her saddlebag and sighed. "And thus begins our journey? Did you say bye to the princesses yet?"

Star nodded. "Luna was a _liiitle_ reluctant to see me go. She'll be fine. I doubt that she would mind having a short break from teaching me." Emerald snickered at the comment.

That was something about her. Emerald always seemed so happy and full of laughs, as it was nearly second nature for her to giggle or chuckle when a witty remark was made. She did it so naturally, and the laughter never seemed forced.

Star always kind of wondered why, though. Maybe he should ask her on the train. That would help pass the night trip to one of the first towns on their stop.

* * *

Luna sighed, her head resting on a cushion as she watched the lights turn on in the city with the raising of the moon. Of course, she had no magic, so Celestia had to raise the sun and the moon every day and night.

Earlier that day, Star had asked to be excused from about a week of lessons. He said that he was going to go on a trip with a friend. Luna agreed, knowing that the mint colored mare was a good friend of his.

But again, when he left, Luna found herself normally waiting for him in the observatory, muttering something about being late.

That's how she found herself resting her head on the pillow, set on the armrest of a lounger in the room. She looked at the telescope, imagining the great smile upon her face bringing another pony success, and then let out another breath.

She felt a small ache, something she hadn't felt in a while. Possibly nearly a thousand years ago may have been the last time.

But alas, any effects seemed to have worsened going on.

So that night, Luna went to do something she had not done in an entire five weeks. She went to her spot in the garden, the wooden bench cold from misuse, and wallowed in her sorrows.

She knew that Shining Star, her friend, had helped her keep her depression at bay. The routine leaving her veins on the first night left her shaken slightly.

Luna lifted her head, staring into the sky. She had to be strong, and only one week without her student can't be so bad, right?

She put her head down, resting it on her metal-less forehooves. She then had a sudden idea, laying her head down and trying to get rest.

She didn't have to stay separated from her friend, after all.

* * *

Shining Star blinked his eyes open. He was in the Canterlot Palace, standing in the line with that noble in front of him. He remembered this moment, when he first met Princess Celestia.

Coming his turn, he walked into the throne room. Walking in he noticed something was off. The throne of Celestia had a lot more ornate gold on it, and four guard flanked her instead of two.

Feeling put off, Star walked up the plush red carpet to the princess.

"What are you doing here?"

Star was caught off guard by the sudden speech, and looked up to see Princess Celestia looking down at him. Her crown was weirdly larger, and her necklace was missing entirely. She stood and walked down the stairs to the pony, and that's when he noticed something else off.

Celestia's mane had a weird blue tinge around it, as if her mane was surrounded by something else. Within these little spots were bright specks of light, glittering as her mane endlessly flowed. They kind of look like stars/

Her cutie mark was also different, her original sun cutie mark replaced by a sun overlapped by a crescent moon. He cringed in fear as the alicorn halted herself in front of him. Her eyes were a very ruby red, and they had a fire that didn't seem to exist in the Celestia she knew.

"What does a commoner like you come to request of the queen?" Celestia said, her voice a lot higher pitch than it should be. It sounded less motherly and more commanding, her entire visage screaming wrong.

"I-I…" Star stuttered, "I have come as the student of Princess Luna."

Celestia stared at him with those red eyes, then suddenly burst into laughter, her chest heaving with the expulsion of air.

She wiped a tear from her face. "You lower ponies are all full of surprises, huh?" She craned her neck down. "And how do you know of my sister who was destroyed _four hundred_ years ago?"

Star gulped. "What are you talking about? She's still alive, right? I-I got sent a letter saying that Princess Luna chose me as her personal student?"

"You're not kidding," stated Celestia, her brows furrowing, "but I thought I destroyed all record of her existence…"

The alicorn hung in thought, then suddenly exclaimed, "A-ha! I cannot let my secret be known… Be it well you say your goodbyes, pony." She lit up her horn and the guards moved into action, circling around Star and pointing their spears at him. They started prodding and jabbing as Shining Star dodged around them.

Suddenly he landed with an _oof_ against… nothing. The hall had become but nothing more, and he was now sitting on a platform of nothing, with only the moon visible.

Small light shafts shone from said moon, and Star covered his eyes as a shadow came down unto him.

Reeling from the light, Star blinked and gasped in surprise at seeing his teacher standing, smiling at him. Suddenly she sprang forward, taking him into a hug.

Surprised at the gesture, Star hesitantly returned it, his eyebrow raised. He let go of her and looked at her with that look.

"Heh…" said Luna, "I guess it was a _little_ hard to go by without anyone as a friend around…"

* * *

Emerald shook her head as she watched the passed out form of the pegasus snore softly, the sound reflecting off the short walls of the bedroom cabin. She sighed and pulled out a book, opening it to a ribbon bookmark and reading the contents inside.

 _The stallion caressed the cheek of his special somepony, drawing him in for a light kiss as his hoof trailed down to her shoulders. After a night with friends, they finally got peace and quiet to themselves._

 _Dawn broke apart from the kiss and gently nuzzled the cheek of her mate with her own. She spoke in quiet mumbles, the two sharing little quips of compliments as they leant against one another on the balcony of the tall skyscraper._

" _Someday, I can imagine we would be here, many years later, and wonder, 'where did all that time go?' It's a nice feeling, because I would know I spent that time with you."_

Emerald snapped the book shut, growling in frustration. She was sure she packed _Daring Do and the Temple of Chaos_ , not this excuse of some novel. She looked at the cover, using the light from the cabin as help.

She stared at the cover and groaned as she flung the book onto the small nightstand, leaning into her saddlebags to search for her book. She felt another book and pulled it out, glancing at the cover. She smiled as she used her magic to open the page to the ribbon bookmark and continued the adventure she was reading.

 _Twisting left and right, Daring Do ran into a small cleft just as the large stone rumbled past, crashing into the abyss close below. Cautiously peeking out, Daring Do gave her wings a mighty flap and flew across the chasm._

 _Daring Do saw her prize in the next room she entered: The Amulet of Chaos was floating in between two dangerous looking spikes. Anyone without a keen eye would have their day end badly._

 _Using her wings to her advantage, Daring Do soared past the spikes, grabbing the amulet as the trap noisily clanged together, the metal fraying as the top spike speared the bottom one. Daring Do wiped the sweat off her brow and looked at the amulet. The ornate gold neckpiece gave off a small glow as it made a slight humming noise._

 _Suddenly, the ground started rumbling. Daring Do glanced and gasped as small stones began to fall from the ceiling. Seeing her exit, she dashed for it, only for it to slam shut as she got to it._

 _Trying to not panic, Daring Do frantically looked for an exit. A tiny hole in the corner seemed to be her only option. The hole would barely be enough to contain Daring Do and her equipment, and so she stripped her belt off, leaving the few tools she had left behind. If she wanted to escape for her life, she needed to leave, now._

 _Taking a deep breath, Daring Do squeezed into the tunnel, using her forehooves to drag herself along. The dark and musty tunnel seemed to lead up, with a tiny bit of light shafting through to the surface._

 _Daring Do crawled up the tunnel-_

"Emerald?" Emerald snapped her head to see Shining Star had woken up, looking into his bags. He looked up and asked Emerald a serious question, although said mare would never let him get the end of it.

"Where's my book?"


End file.
